Dyes
Dyes are a wonderful way to customize your appearance, be it your regular armor or one of your Wardrobe outfits. This article will explain how to preview and use dyes, where to find them, and show the colors that are available. This is an image heavy article. __TOC__ How Dyes Work Dyes are consumable items that change the color of visible armor or costume pieces. They can be used to color the primary or secondary patterns or areas on a model. Most models will have two disinct areas that are dyeable. Some, though, will have only one dyeable area, have areas that are undyeable, or will be completely undyeable (most of the items in the last category are bugs or unintentional). The primary dyeable area will generally be the base or background of the armor model, while the secondary dyeable area will usually be overlaying patterns, pieces, designs, or trims. Using Dyes To use a dye, a player just needs to right click it in their inventory and then left click on the item they want to dye. A message will pop-up asking if the dye should be applied to the primary or secondary areas. After choosing which area to apply the dye to, a confirmation message appears, choosing accept will apply the dye. It is important to understand that dyes do not change the color of an item to one single, constant color. Instead, dyes in game work much like dyes in the real world: they tint the item. The color produced by a dye will be dependent upon the material and original color of the item, as well as the dye color and how light/dark it is. On an item that is originally a dark color, such as brown, the dyes will come out darker than they would on a white or lighter colored piece. The reflectivity of the item (i.e. whether its shiny or matte) will also have an effect on the brightness of the outcome, with more reflective items appearing to have lighter dye results. Previewing Dyes Dyes can only be previewed if they are in your inventory. This, unfortunately, means that you are not able to preview how the dye will look on your outfit without first purchasing or procuring the dye. However, once you do have the dye in your inventory, you are able to preview how it will look on your outfit one item and one area at a time. To preview the dye on an item, make sure you have the target item in your equipment or displayed wardrobe slots and that your character window is open and off to the side of the screen. Then, just follow the normal steps to apply the dye and while the confirmation window is up, take the opportunity to look at your dyed piece item in the character window. If you like the way it looks, click 'Accept', if you do not, hit 'Cancel' and they dye will not be applied nor will the dye item be consumed. Note: Dyes, also, cannot be previewed on non-equipped armor. So if you have a pair of boots in your inventory that are dyed red but are normally brown, you will not be able to see the red color until they are equipped on your character. If you preview the item while it is still in your inventory, you will only see the normal model. Where to Find Them The basic dyes can be bought from the Dye Vendors in Meridian and Sanctum. Keyvin Stylewit is in the circle of Merchants in Meridian and Fionasinna the Vivid is in Sanctum. Also on Rift Store on Wardrobe secction has Dyes. There is also a bundle with dyes that you can buy from the rift store under cosmetics for 5000 gems. Specialty colors can also be crafted by Apothecaries and can be procured directly from the crafter or bought off the Auction House. Dye Chart Because of the way Dyes work it is difficult to illustrate exactly what each piece of armor in the game will look like under the effect of every possible dye. So, to best showcase the wide range of dyes and their visual impact, each dye will be shown in the primary and secondary slots of select pieces of armor. The leather hood is used because it is a matte and dark surface and is a good example of how dyes interact with many of the non-white cloth and leather armors and costumes in game. The plate helm, on the other hand, is a reflective and light colored item that is a good example of how dyes interact with light colored and metalic costumes or armors. Dyes from Vendors Apothecary Dyes